


Never Truly Yours

by Morrigan_RedBlack



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_RedBlack/pseuds/Morrigan_RedBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are brothers, friends, and everything in between. And that is all they can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Truly Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TactheJoker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TactheJoker/gifts).



> For TactheJoker; I apologize that this took me quite long but really hope you like it.

 

_**Never Truly Yours** _

**Disclaimer: This is a purely fictional work. I do not own any of the characters mentioned. They belong to themselves and the WWE.**

**Warnings: Language, implied and explicit M/M relations, alcohol and the usual.**

**Summary: They are brothers, friends, and everything in between. And that is all they can be.**

* * *

 

Kevin is often a man who frowned more than he ever smiled. His grumpy, chuffed out lips that matched the ever present glare in his eyes makes him a natural menace to anyone who crosses path with the man. Add a 6 foot plus height behemoth of a frame into the mix and you got an moody, angry giant at your fancy. But for the sake of general peace and personal well being, don't piss him off, even if you know how to.

 

And quite frankly it doesn't take a lot to piss him off.He can get angry about a lot of things, depending on the mood he is. But Kevin, being the man that he is, extremely protective of his Kliq members. He is always looking out for them and making sure that nobody messes with them. And in certain instances, he can also be ... quite _possessive_ despite having no actual claim of his right.

 

Which is the reason why he is scowling at the man whom had taken sudden interest in Hunter and is engrossed in a deep conversation with him. Kevin saw the man scooting closer over to the blonde and occasionally, leaning close, _too close_ , to Hunter to whisper something in his ear. To which in response, Hunter would laugh and shake his head as if he found the man ridiculously humorous.

 

Kevin would beg to differ though.

 

He found the entire situation less than amusing so he stormed through the throng of the crowd and over to where Hunter was sitting. Hunter sensed him approaching and turned around to greet Kev with a light rasp. "Hey, Kev-", he began.

 

“Let’s go Hunter, we gotta leave early tomorrow", Kevin said reaching over to take Hunter's arm. The other man bemoaned." Aww, come on man! Blondie and I was about to get started-" And he was cut off by Kevin's abrupt wave of hand and his glare that read, plainly, **_"Fuck off"_**. The man grumbled something and settled down on his stool. Kevin then turned to Hunter.

 

"Let's go."

"But, Kev-"

_**"Now."** _

 

Kevin grabbed Hunter's arm, a little too roughly and hauled him out of the club and into the dark and dim lighted parking lot just at the back of the club. They stumbled across their rental car and Hunter was shoved back first on to the left door of the backseat." What the hell?' he groaned.

 

 _"What the hell?_ What the fucking fuck were you doing inside there?" Kevin snarled at smaller man; angry at what he'd seen. Angry at the very idea of Hunter getting intimate with another man. At that thought, his mind flashed to the scene inside the club where the man, _whoever the fuck he was_ , getting close with Hunter. His fists balled at his sides, feeling the anger surge through his veins once again.

 

Hunter, for his part, calmly and a little too smugly, replied. "Anything that you didn't have the balls to do, Nash".

 

Brown eyes widened, before narrowing into little black slits as he glared. Kevin is _raging_ right now; even as he understood the not-so subtle accusation in those words. He knew damn well what the other man meant. He knew for a fact that for all the rendezvous that they have had together, they all are but fleeting moments. Moments that meant nothing. If those moments were taken to mean something more, it would involve too much conflict. _Too much uncertainty_. _Somebody has to explain to Scott, Kid and Shawn_. That’s one thing. To get their acceptance is another. Compromises that neither man is willing to make had to be put on the table. Will the boys will be able to look at each other again in the same way; if this was to come out in the open?

 

_We are a pack. /We are brotherhood. / We are Kliq_

 

And Hunter is right. Kevin didn’t have the grapefruits to confront all those issues.

 

_Fuck that._

 

Without much of preamble, the bigger man reached forward and pulled Hunter into a bruising kiss. His lips and teeth gnashed with Hunter's, suckling on the lower lip harshly before sweeping into crevices of the other man's cavity. He's always been so sweet and hot. _Like a liquid fire._ Hunter wrapped his arms around the big man who in turn hoisted him up against the car door, uncaring of the hard ridges pressing into his back. _Hunter needed Kevin_. He needed him. _Now_.

 

Hands continued to wander on each other as the bodies rubbed together, taking both men into heightened state of lust. For all the human senses that they have, what they have now is nothing more than pleasure-riddled minds. But Hunter came to his reality first, even as Kevin was sucking a huge bruise right on the sensitive skin on his neck. Arching against him, he broke apart just a fraction of a second to address the state. "Mfft-pple..w-wa-Kev-" he gasped out before being roughly kissed again, his words lost in throes of teeth and tongues as Kevin's mouth plunders his once again, before having the same realization himself. _They were in public._

 

_Shit._

 

Kevin pulled away for while, and the disheveled blonde whined in protest. "Shut up, Hunt. I got this", he growled as he opened the backseat passenger door and shoved Hunter into the backseat of the car; the younger man wiggled around a bit to allow Kevin to crawl in to the seat. It is a tight and constrained space, but it only served to trigger their excitement further. _"Really?_ Hunter managed, amused by the humor of the situation, but only for a few scant seconds before his eyes dipped closed as he felt Kevin’s lips feast on his pectoral muscles; delightfully tugging, teething and pulling the sensitive nipples. "Fuck!" Hunter arched, as he struggled to contain his cries.

 

Somehow, although Hunter didn't know _how_ , both of their pants had disappeared.

 

Torture, this is true _torture_ , Hunter knew that for sure as Kevin continued his assault; using his body as an instrument to trigger shocks of pleasure until he is absolutely past the point of speech and coherence. And when Kevin wrapped his hand harshly around his cock, Hunter nearly lost it; his cries reaching a near-shriek only to be muffled by Kevin's left palm as it closed over his parted mouth, and inevitably causing him to struggle to breathe. And the hand on his cock didn't ceased; Kevin tugged and deliberately pulled at the erect organ, teasing the writhing man underneath to the point of return, and dangerously close to breaking.

 

No, Kevin wants Hunt to _break_ when he claims his body.

 

It is ruthless, almost cruel to think of it but he could care less.He gathered the beads of pre-cum on the head, thumb sweeping over the head of the weeping shaft and took a moment to look at the sight beneath him. Glazed hazel eyes were unfocused as they are stared at his own. Hunter continued to pant, as if he ran a marathon. His face and body is covered in sweat, the light sheen giving him a brilliant glow under the dim lights. His hair is tangled within the band so Kev tugged it off and watched, pleased as the curly waves flowed around his face. He looked like an angel. Fallen, debauched and to be used at Kevin's whim.

 

Kevin didn't waste time any further; as hushed as they could be, he rather make this quick as the people could start filling out the near empty parking lot anytime soon. He would not want to take that risk, knowing _who_ they are and _what_ they do. He quickly thrust two fingers into the tight hole of the man beneath him, sucking in quick breath as he moaned in pain and pleasure. He leaned over close to kiss Hunter again, gently this time as he thrust in one swift motion, into him; catching his cry of surprise.

 

And he didn’t wait too long for Hunter to adjust.

 

Kevin’s hips almost instantly began a furious pace. But Hunter rarely minded that. _No, he didn’t even gave a fuck about that for all that it mattered_. Hell, he relished the pain; just as much he lived for wrestling and even when there were moments where he barely made it through the difficult nights, he still wanted to feel the pain. It makes him feel alive, real and pushes him to the brink where the line between sanity and insanity does not exist; that he could lose control and just break apart and no one would ever question him.

 

As Kevin rode him expertly, Hunter’s hands scrabbled for purchase; desperate to hold on to something. He shut his eyes tight, and cried out louder than before, not really caring if they can be heard. He had _too much_ to worry already. He just want let go tonight. Grabbing onto the big man’s shoulder he crushed his own body to Kevin’s; wanting to get lost in the heat of the other man’s essence. _To feel wanton, helpless and completely vulnerable._

 

No one made him feel that way better than Kevin. It is a fact that rings with conviction in his head, even now. A fact that is strengthened even more with each upward stroke of the cock inside him; hitting hard against his sweet spot and taking Hunter into a high that is better than any Black Label or weed could ever give him. _He was never fan of those, anyway._

 

Kevin though was not _too_ far gone, like the man underneath him but he knows he could not hold out any longer. Between the tightness encased around his cock, the small space between them, and the friction of their sweat-slicked bodies rubbing against each other, Kevin is about to erupt any moment. And Hunter's keening noises didn't make it any easier. "Mfft-pfft, hnnn, Kev!!!!" Hunter's muffled shriek signaled the end; his warm seed splashed against his own abdomen and Kevin's as Kevin, with one hand over Hunter's mouth and the other hand, harshly tugged at the moist cock that dripped with Hunter's seed. His relentless pounding didn't stop and Hunter came once again, nearly sobbing as his body became too sensitive to be touched. Kevin looked at the mess beneath him; Hunter stared at him with pleading eyes, his sweaty, heaving body and his perfect stomach covered with his cum; that image is all that it took to push him over the edge, growling harshly as he released deep inside Hunter.

 

They laid there for a while, waiting for their bodies to come down from the blissful high that they shared and their minds, to come back to the reality. Hunter, spoke first, his voice scratchy from all the screams he'd made a few moments ago.

 

**_"I can't believe you just fucked me in a parking lot."_ **

 

"I could care less where we were. I wanted you and I don't give a flying fuck 'bout anythin' else", Kevin whispered back, stroking Hunter's sweat slicked hair gently as he kissed his skin, the supple flesh of his neck, as if to soothe the still heaving body. He tethered more kisses on his face, and held him close; the warm and gentle embrace was completely different from their earlier coupling which was animalistic and primal.

 

"You got no right, Kev. You know that", Hunter retorted, albeit softly. He hated to remind Kevin of what they are and what they will ever be. _It hurts him_ ; just as bad as it hurt Kevin. Kevin sighed and said nothing, pulling the smaller man close to engulf him in warm hug. They stayed like that for a little longer, before Kevin moved out of the car, pulled on his pants and walked away, leaving Hunter behind in their car.

 

If there were any tears on his face that night, Hunter would have credited them to a good fuck and his own sweat.

 

And nothing else.

 

_No one else._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wrote a Kliq parking lot car backseat smut fic for the very first time in my rather young fanfiction writer career. Oh my.
> 
> I will call this an innovative progression. The rest of you may refer to this as porn.
> 
> Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy it.


End file.
